Jinchuuriki of Wagtail
by death comes from the mist
Summary: A different place and a different time. With a past he doesn't know he has, and a destiny to complete, Naruto will set the little birds free.
1. The Find

**I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei**

**Well a new fic, hopefully this is received well. And I hope you like how I place Naruto into another world because I don't think I've seen this happen this way before. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Void**

When Kushina Uzumaki had had the Kyuubi torn from her on the night of her death, events unfolded that would alter the very fabric of existence, because afterwards a great battle occurred between two beasts, one of spirit and one of flesh.

In order to quell the rampaging beast of chaos, the leader of the village, and new father, Minato Namikaze, was forced to execute an act of self-sacrifice as well as an act of evil. For in able for him to succeed in stopping the Kyuubi he performed an ultimate sealing technique upon his child, whose mother was the very person who was the living prison to the Bijuu before its liberation.

The forbidden seal used was of Uzumaki Clan design, created for the sole purpose of forcibly sealing away great monsters that threatened the destruction of homes and lives. It involved a heavy price to accomplish, along with reasonable stamina to hold on to consciousness while performing the technique, the user's life as well as soul are considered forfeit, because in order to do the seal, the Shinigami himself is summoned. And so the new born child, Naruto Uzumaki, was born into death as his bloodied parents covered his fragile body with their own, cursed by his own blood to a life of pain and misery.

Yet something occurred that evening that wasn't meant to happen. As the God of Death sealed the Yang of the Kyuubi away into Naruto's body, a sliver of another piece of foreign chakra entered his soul, where the beast resided within its cage. And set apart from the small fragments of his parents that were placed in there as a final act of desperation to meet their son one day in the future. It could not be said whether it was donated towards him, or if it was absently lost in the process, but the piece integrated with his life, soul, and very existence, and the fates altered completely from what should have been. Changing time and space into a separate version of itself, with the future that was supposed to have been disappearing altogether, as the souls of those who lived, loved and died to exist forever in the afterlife, all faded away silently and unknowingly.

This event would not fully mean anything until almost 17 years later, when war struck the land, and Naruto Uzumaki learned of his destiny.

It was said from a prophecy granted by the Great Toad Sage that he would be a great force who would either bring peace to the world, or would herald in its destruction. However, through his years of hardships, as well as his coming to understand what human nature is in his quest for peace and the eradication of hatred, he realised something at the last moment. There will never be true peace, no matter what occurs.

The whole concept was an impossibility, even if trust could be placed onto people to do acts of good, and to never give into their hatred, it could never stay permanent. Human nature goes against the notion, and as history fades, and facts become legends, then myths and darkness will cloud the minds and judgements of humanity, and war will once again occur.

Armed with this knowledge, he truly felt the world, the universe itself. And he felt at peace. While he was troubled with this, he knew that if he enforced his will upon others, that hatred will be the only constant, and then violence and death will follow. But the choice had to be made while he was there, in a bubble of silence, where the world could not touch him, and where Nature itself blessed him with a gift to use at his command. The Samsara Eyes. Rinnegan.

During his last fight against the ripple-eyed God and its 2 disciples he instigated his plan. By putting all his force, all of his might into one final attack he decimated the enemy with an ultimate sealing technique. By destroying the moon, the original prison for the Juubi, Naruto used his newly gained power to force it back into its prison once more by creating a newer satellite to orbit the planet. Then, when this was completed, he utilised the same power that the first Sage did, 'The Creation of all Things'. Except this was different to what the Sage of the Six Paths accomplished, because instead of splitting the Juubi into 9 pieces, Naruto altered the technique to destroy rather than create.

In the span of a second, Chakra, the very force that gifts powers to Shinobi, vanished. Naruto wiped out all trace of it to be used by humanity in one final act of desperation, and in doing so he accomplished his destiny as the prophecy was completed. Humanity would survive without its Chakra, he had hoped. It was his belief that with power comes the possibility of chaos, for if the ability to destroy was removed, then everything would simply fall into place and peace could be assured, even if temporarily.

This act was not without cost, because of the great toll on the pure life force of the technique; even one with Uzumaki blood running through his veins could not sustain the vast amount of Chakra it took to remove all trace of it in every single human alive. The price that had to be paid was his own life, and it was a life that would receive no recognition for his actions. Naruto Uzumaki was cursed from his birth, to endure a life of knowing no love, to knowing nothing but hatred. He tried so hard to belong, to have someone care for him. But it is obvious that the sins of the father are shown by the son, as his suffering was caused by him in the first place. But even with all of that, and knowing who it was who cursed him, Naruto still couldn't help but love his father even if he hated him at the same time.

And so the era of the Shinobi ended, with those that survived the war returning home to curse the one who saved them all. And so a legend began of the one who doomed all Shinobi, who removed the power that made them as strong as the Gods. This legend passed down throughout time, until those who were so far away from that time sat down and thought of his actions. And their conclusions were that he was a hero, who brought an end to a world in constant war, who was a martyr for a greater cause that any could understand. However, in time, his tale became that of myth, and even though his story remained true, he was seen as an avatar of the Gods, causing him to become one of history's, and religions, whose story was as famous as the legend of Hercules.

But this was not the end for Naruto Uzumaki.

For untold years he moved through the never-ending void. An empty darkness that time never touches, where a second is both an eternity and non-existent. No human should ever be able to traverse this land of nothingness, yet his curse continued even after his body was destroyed.

His chakra was the key. His curse was the key. The Shinigami, who cursed him from the moment he gained his prisoner, was the key. For when the God of Death sealed away the mighty Fox Spirit into his fragile, tiny body, a small, miniscule piece of the Gods' chakra latched itself onto his body and soul, causing him to be shoved into the nexus of the universe where he floated for an eternity and not at all.

His mind could not handle what had occurred to him in that void, the very presence of the never-ending darkness, and the knowledge that he could never join those he cared for within the afterlife drove him mad. And slowly but surely, his very existence began to unravel, for that was his curse, his punishment for glimpsing into the eyes of the Gods. For the punishment of summoning the Shinigami, Minato Namikaze was claimed by the God to reside for eternity within its stomach in endless battle with the Yin of the Kyuubi. However, Naruto not only looked directly at that which should not be viewed, he also achieved the ability to completely glimpse into the domain of the Gods. The path to unlocking the Rinnegan is difficult for a reason, and all those who achieve it suffer eternal torment in the void, followed by the complete and utter destruction of the soul. This was the fate of the Sage of the Six Paths, the man who dared to attempt to transcend the human limits set by higher powers and instead glimpse at what was eternally forbidden.

But whether by accident or by design, when the sealing of the Kyuubi was being completed, the Shinigami's chakra acted of its own free will, and it was here in the dark space that it acted.

His body that had remained in a stasis like state began to de-age, the time span it took was both eternal and instantaneous, drifting through ages once past until his form took the same one it did when he was first cursed at only an hour old. Then, as if triggered by the completion of such a task, Naruto's child body disappeared without a sight or sound as the space he occupied imploded as there was no one for it to provide for. The age of the Shinobi had finally ended and a new era was about to begin.

**Time Unknown**

It was a bright flash that had been visible from the kitchen window that had alerted her first, and then it was the unmistakable crying of a child calling out for its mother. Curious as to why a baby would be in her garden, the proprietor of the humble abode hurried out of the room to the outside. And shockingly, there laid a naked new-born simply lying on the grass bawling his eyes out.

Eyes widening in both surprise and concern, she rushed to the baby and picked him up to cradle him in her arms.

"Now where are your parents little one?" she questioned rhetorically. 'Wait' she thought, 'this child looks no older than a new-born. I would have definitely been aware if someone had given birth here, and I didn't sense anyone around either.' If she had been thinking correctly, and not worried about how a baby appeared out of nowhere, she would have noticed the slight energy fluctuations that occurred from deep within the boy before it vanished like it was never there in the first place.

The woman sighed tiredly before her face grew a small smile, "Come on then little one, we can go inside and we will see what happens when my husband arrives.

Taking the baby Naruto into the house, the woman set aside the now silent infant, who had at that point had fallen asleep in her arms, and after securing him on the floor wrapped in a soft blanket she had found, continued with the preparation of the meal she was making for herself and her husband for when he returned from work.

When the food had been fully prepared and she had set it out to cook, she wandered over to her new house guest to get a good look at him. The baby was small, she had wondered to herself, having only ever seen one in passing or on television. He had a small tuft of blond hair on his head and strange whisker like birth mark, three on each cheek. Before when he had had his eyes open, she had seen eyes of a deep violet colour. In short, to her he was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

An hour later, the front door slid open and a man's voice echoed through the building. Not hearing his wife's reply, as was customary, nor her visage appearing before him to welcome him home, a shot of panic rushed through him before he took control of himself.

Entering into the living room, he was gifted with a strange sight. The picture he had stumbled in on was of his wife kneeling before a giggling baby as she made silly faces and cooing noises, causing the child to burst into innocent, tiny giggles at her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," he exclaimed, "when I finished work this evening, my first though was definitely not that my wife had somehow gotten pregnant then given birth in the space of one day."

The woman blushed in slight embarrassment as she got up off of the floor and walked over to kiss her husband in welcome. "Sorry, welcome home Takehito."

Takehito grinned in response, "Thanks Miya." Looking over to the curious looking baby on the floor he asked a question he was dying to ask, "So what's up with the baby anyway?"

"Oh, I found him outside in the garden."

A look of shock crossed Takehito's face at hearing of the callous location that someone would place a new-born, "The garden, someone simply went and put a baby in the garden and left it there?"

"What should we do?" Miya asked.

He sighed in desperation at the thought, "I'm going to have to take him with me back to MBI headquarters to find out who he is. Damn, and I was so looking forward to resting tonight, not to mention your delicious cooking."

Even though a smile appeared on Miya's face, the look that told of untold pain in her eye was obvious. "Takehito, if you act so uncaring about a child's life in such a way, then there will be no food for you to eat anyway,"

A chill went down his spine as he rushed over to grab the infant, picking him up, turning around, kissed Miya on the cheek and ran straight out of the house, leaving his wife staring after his disappearing form with sadness.

The journey across the Capitol was hurried, but Takehito couldn't help but take glances at the child he had placed into a hastily made booster seat with interest. Seeing the cute look on the sleeping face of the child was enough for a soft 'awww' to break out of him. However, in his distraction he forgot that he was driving a car and almost drove straight into an old lady that was crossing the street at the time.

After leaning out of his window and apologising profusely, he continued on with his journey, albeit more carefully this time.

The trip back to MBI was done quickly, mainly due to the lack of traffic as 'many people were at home' Takehito lamented to himself. Reaching the employee car park, he parked the car, unbuckled his own seatbelt, then got out and removed the bundle of cloth that contained the small human within. Due to his working at the company since its inception, it was relatively easy to navigate the winding halls and frequent changes at floors that the building security guidance had created.

It was 20 minutes in to his journey through the labyrinth of a building before he reached his desired destination, hoping that it would be empty, if only to avoid unwanted questions. However, this wishful thinking was for nought as there were still many researchers remaining within the room, including two people he really didn't want to have on his back about.

"Ah, Takehito! What are you doing back here?" inquired his insane boss, one Minaka Hiroto.

Sighing in resignation, Takehito simply told them the truth about how Miya had found a child and how he was going to use the technological works of the company to find out who he was through the use of the DNA analysis machine.

"But Takehito," piped up the other one, a Takami Sahashi who was in a way, the vice president of the company, "Why don't you just take him to the local law enforcement, you don't have to actually do any of this?" However, she retracted her statement after she received an 'are you stupid' look from Takehito, causing her to remember exactly who it was who had apparently found the child in the first place.

"Well let's do this," Takehito said, pricking a tiny finger with a numbed needle so as not to hurt the infant, placing the blood drop into an 'insert here' port within the machine that he was now in front of, and waited for it to analyse the results to find out exactly who the child's parents were. 'Ah, the joys of working for a company like MBI.'

A beep signalled the completion of the examination of DNA, causing Takehito to shift the baby he was holding into only one of his arms, pressing the button that connected the machine to the computer to run the results onto his screen. What he saw was something he did not expect.

"He… doesn't exist?" he exclaimed. "How, how is this even possible. It's like he's not even human. Scratch that, he's like a human, but with Sekirei DNA merged within him. And this energy, it's almost like a Sekirei's but it's like it's dormant. The machine can't make heads or tails of it!"

"This… This is… AMAZING!" shouted out Minaka joyously. "A path to the Gods enlightens my way even further!"

"Whoa," Takehito jumped out of the chair he was seated in cradling the now obviously special baby to his body. "I know that it's a special occasion, but you can't have this one. I mean, Miya would kill me!"

"Hahahahahahaha No my friend, if you'll look closely at what it shows here, then you can clearly see that he is compatible with Sekirei, this means that he may become an Ashikabi! How splendid this is!"

Everyone began to slowly back away from the obviously insane owner of the company who had appeared to be stuck in his own little world, possible dreaming of whatever it was that insane genius's dream of.

Takami looked to Takehito, while ignoring the background noise of stupidity, "So you discovered something new. Will he be added to the project? I can guarantee you that untold researchers would love to get their hands on a prize such as this anomaly."

"Anomaly?" he whispered in reply, looking down at the soft bundle, his eyes traced the infants innocent face, studying it for who knows what. "No, I can't. Not with this one. I don't know why, but there's something about him, even if I have only known him for the shortest time, that seems to make me believe he is destined for something. I just don't know what yet."

"So you're gonna keep him then?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette while doing so.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered tiredly.

"Wow, I really wouldn't have expected the great Takehito Asama 'family man'. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it, huh? Besides, what will Miya think to the two of you becoming a family of three?"

"Takami, you should have seen Miya earlier. She was cooing, cooing! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it either but it was right there. Besides, what about your kids, don't you have a couple of them?"

Takami smiled and a distant look entered her eyes, "Yeah, but I don't get to see them that much. It's not fair but I have to do this."

Not wanting to remain in a nest of vipers for so long, Takehito evacuated the room in order to escape from the reminiscing and the complete madness of his bosses, took the same route he followed back down to the ground floor, then got into his car and drove off. Hopefully to a warm meal and to a happy wife, because if his unthinking, charitable decision got him into hot water then it would be the sofa for a long, long time for him.

Bracing himself outside of his front door 40 minutes later, Takehito tentatively entered his home only to find out that he hadn't needed the attempted subtlety as Miya was sitting on the third step from the floor on the staircase leading up to the first level of the building. Her mouth opened, most likely in either greeting or to question what had happened with the boy, but before it could produce and semblance of civilised language, instead a happy squeal erupted from her throat as she jumped the distance towards him to rip the baby from his grip.

"Awww, my little cutie, you're back!"

Takehito simply stared at the scene with a mixture of relief and surprise. "He isn't human Miya," he said softly.

Her head turned sharply towards him, "What do you mean, 'not human'?"

"The DNA test showed exactly that, partial human DNA… and partial Sekirei DNA."

Miya's breath stopped for a long second before continuing, "How is that possible?" she whispered.

"I- no, we have no idea. It could be a whole manner of things; all I know is that Minaka has taken an interest in him, and that he has some form of energy within his body."

"What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, it appears dormant though, but if it hadn't been you that had found him, and if you hadn't been attached to the kid, then he would most likely have ended up as some kind of test subject."

Miya looked carefully at her husband, attempting to uncover his meaning, "So what happens now," she perked up slightly at a thought, "So can we keep him?"

"What is he, a dog?" At Miya's look he chuckled wearily, "Yes, yes." A sigh followed, "I guess that means that I'm a dad I suppose."

Miya's smile was so wide Takehito could have sworn he saw the edges of her lips begin to crack, "That means I'm a mom." A quiet ramble followed, which Takehito couldn't catch, but it wasn't difficult to answer the question that followed next. "He needs a name."

Takehito pondered on it for a minute or two, Miya leaving him alone to think as she gently bounced her new son around in her arms, much to the baby's apparent delight. "He is special, isn't he?" Miya was unsure as to what he was referring to, but she agreed wholeheartedly with his statement. "There is a story, an ancient one, of how a great warrior saved this world. One who was without family, but who was the most special child of all." His hand reached out to caress the hair of his newfound son, his body moulding into his wife's easily. A picture of a 'perfect' family. "Naruto. We'll name him Naruto."

**And chapter end, hope you liked it.**

**Just like to say, I know that Naruto's eyes are actually blue. Take from that what you will. Not only that, but everything I write down is for a reason, if it seems as though something seems stupid or wrong, just realise that it was put there for a later purpose.**


	2. Early Years

**I own neither Sekirei nor Naruto**

**Naruto – Age 1**

It was strange at first, to have such a small life form in the inn with them, especially one that requires practically 24 hour a day attention. Not that he was complaining, even if it was tiring. And there were some times when he believed that Miya would forget that he even existed. He understood though, he had heard the jokes being told when his boss had come in to work after her first maternity leave, all smiles with a gait not found in someone who was as tired down as he was after being forced out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning to check on a wailing baby. When he had come round to asking Takami about her experiences with a child, she claimed that, "Even though I am not always around, I can always feel him next to my heart." The words had been uttered back then, and she repeated them verbatim when he ended up screeching to the whole research team about why he couldn't unlock a door, a door which turned out to be a vending machine. 'There is no such greater bond than a mother and her child' he had been told, and while he accepted it, it was still annoying.

'But then again' he would muse, 'Miya is of a species with a very limited population. To see a child that would not have to grow up to fight because of her interference must be some kind of Godsend to her.' Which when analysed can be seen as an ironic statement, seeing as how Minaka was determined to bring about his so called 'age of the Gods'.

But there was no way that any morbid imaginings should pervade the ambience that the family of three had constructed for themselves. For on that day was a year exactly since little Naruto had graced the husband and wife with his presence, and as it was a nice enough day, especially considering the Autumn months had just begun not to long before, the family had decided to take a wander through the Capital's large park on offer to the public. With Miya smiling serenely as she guided Naruto along as he sat in his pushchair, giggling out one or two words every now and then, the most prominent being 'mama', 'dada', or for some strange reason, 'Rama'. Staying next to his wife as the trio wound their way through the brown and red of the crisp leaves that littered the hidden path, the mid-morning sun granting a sudden boon of sunshine and warmth. Takehito had time to reflect the past year in the comfortable silence they found themselves in, as they waited for a suitable time to eat lunch at some unknown restaurant they'll most likely pass later on.

The year had been full of positives and negatives, yet there was one specific moment that could have had completely different results if what had happened, happened in a completely different way.

Miya was a Sekirei, albeit a Sekirei of completely different proportions to any other, and little Naruto had the potential to be an Ashikabi, someone who has the ability to 'wing', for a lack of a better term, a Sekirei to them.

Now no one had actually realised this at all, they all just went with the flow. Even though in hindsight, Takehito assumed that Minaka had at least assumed that something could happen, but with the everlasting grin on his face, who really knew what thoughts resided within his twisted mind.

So, of course, Miya was giving her new child some fuss and attention, not comprehending the prospective of being shackled to a new born child. All it took was her to get a little bit too close when it happened, a surge of power that blacked out over half the city and a look of surprise on the face of the eldest Sekirei that would have made anyone who had known her seriousness before would have assumed they were different people entirely.

It took almost a week to find out what happened. At first, everyone had believed that Miya had been winged; however, that wasn't the case. In fact it was more of an anti-winging. If Miya had not been exactly who she was in relations to her race, and Naruto had been 100 percent human, then Miya would have been bonded to her child forever. Instead it was more of an acceptance of the new chick in the flock than a mating or bonding. Miya was the 'pillar' of the Sekirei, almost like a Goddess given form and the conventional aspects of the Sekirei don't apply to her. So while Miya hadn't found herself technically married to an infant, something that relieved more than one person, it did cause her to be even more affectionate and protective. Later in the year a further hypothesis was created then accepted by everyone, including Miya herself. Miya's role as a Sekirei was more of a mother, or big sister as she would smile serenely at the speaker while emitting an aura of death, to all Sekirei. And while Naruto was human, the Sekirei DNA within him caused that feeling to cross over to him as well.

But that wasn't the time for reminiscing about the senselessness of the so called 'Sekirei Plan', the day was designed specifically so that the family could experience some time together, something that had been sorely lacking, particularly because of Takehito's work. And the couple had decided that not only did she not see enough of her husband as it was, but in the end he wouldn't see his son a lot.

They sat down upon an empty bench, with Takehito taking Naruto out of his pushchair, holding him to his body, as his left arm wrapped itself around his wife's shoulders, with her leaning into him. His eyes were closed, and a smile was on his face as he basked in the calmness of the situation, the wind was rustling the leaves, leaving a nice breeze that gently kissed the content trio. All the while they knew that no matter what, they had to have more of these 'together days' while the lives they led didn't focus them onto the battlefield that the Capital would eventually become.

**Naruto – Age 2**

Naruto was being chased by a very scary monster with a crazed look in its eye, its ferocity unmatched by anything else that existed in the world. He sprinted down the stairs, around the corner, out of the door and outside. Before he could escape the wrath of the terrible demon its arms wrapped themselves across his middle and picked him up.

"Naruto," the monster said sweetly, "Did you really think you could escape me?"

Shaking with fear the little blond haired boy shook his head quickly from side to side.

"Good, because no matter what you say or do, we are taking a bath."

Dejectedly, Naruto bowed his little head, subconsciously grabbing his mother's hand as she led him back into the house, urging him to go up the stairs.

In the Living Room, Takehito was chuckling to himself as he read the paper, "Kids grow up so fast."

An unholy aura descended upon him and his mirth stopped immediately, "Dearest Takehito, I do hope you don't find your son's predicament to be humorous" Her seemingly innocent façade held in place even as she witnessed her husband begin to shake like a leaf, "That's good, because it isn't as if you could have helped me with this situation or anything."

Pivoting on her heel she sauntered off with an inaudible call followed by a childish yelp, managing to break Takehito from his semi-trance. He shivered in shock as he thought to himself, 'What was I on that made me decide to teach her that?'

Upstairs, Naruto had been bested the scary monster that was his mother as she made sure that his small stature didn't cause him to drown in the bath. "You really do make your mother worry Naruto," she sighed despondently. Apparently all of his escape techniques were for nothing as he was acting his age and playing around in the water. "One moment you're set against it, the next it is as if this was your idea all along." She was unsure if he was listening as he had managed to gain a moustache and beard created from the soap bubbles while she was talking.

"Heh-Heh, look mommy," he squealed.

Of course Miya's resolve to want to scold her son for before only lasted a few seconds until a soft giggle was heard from her, causing Naruto's unseen grin to become fully visible as the bubbles disappeared and became water. His eyes closed in contentment as Miya's hand began to lovingly caress his soft, slightly long hair. 'He is like a dog' she thought to herself in amusement.

It was only a short time later that Miya had deemed Naruto clean and presentable for the rest of the day. "It was your own fault for delving into the attic, you know how dusty and dirty it is up there," she said to him after he complained about the bath, that he had had some sort of fun in there had completely slipped his mind.

Sitting down in front of the T.V, Miya changed the channel to one that happened to be aimed at small children. Not really interested in what was on, instead just opening up a book she had grabbed on the way downstairs and began to read, every now and again she would glimpse to her left to see Naruto laughing and clapping along with whatever was on. Nevertheless, she felt like she had to draw the line when her certifiably insane husband had shuffled in front of the television on his knees, with Naruto sitting identically next to him as gormless looks adorned their faces, but eyes alight with enjoyment at what they were watching.

As a slight twitch developed in her eye she decided that she would leave 'both' of her children to their fun as she went to begin dinner. It was a little early, but she decided that she could only take so much stupid in one setting.

It wasn't really a chore to do anyway, if there was one thing that was structured to her life that was highly therapeutic, it was cooking. And she especially loved it when the two most important people in her life showed their enjoyment of the fruits of her labour. Of course, there was also the fact that food tasted much better when made by you, but that was only a side note of the task.

Later, when she had finished everything, she moved back to the Living Room to alert the duo to the fact that food was waiting to be eaten only to find the television turned off, and the ones she were searching for had disappeared. Holding a breath, which was let out as a sigh of discontent, Miya traipsed through the inn in a worsening mood as she searched for her wayward family. Making it half way up the stairs she recalled that she had a voice, and called out that dinner was ready. Not hearing anything in reply, she decided that it would be fair punishment to them id she let their food get cold. Silently laughing to herself, Miya opened the door to the Dining Room where she had laid out the food on the table, only to stop in her tracks as she witnessed her husband eating his food, while watching out for Naruto as he ate his.

"Ah, Miya, we were wondering where you had gotten off to," Takehito exclaimed jubilantly, not noticing the increasing twitch in his wife's eye as he spoke. "Mmmmmm, this is really good Miya, you've really outdone yourself."

Stifling her rage, focusing on the compliment that had been given to her, Miya simply sighed and sat down, and nimbly began eating. Small talk was said between husband and wife throughout, inane conversation that had no meaning other than to quieten the silence that would otherwise have erupted. A situation that would have allowed Miya to fester the fire in her mind that was cooling down, otherwise she would have released the annoyance that had built up over the course of a trying day.

It was there though, in the back of the mind, and though nothing bad would come of it, the memory of earlier that week would remain forever.

Even though neither Miya nor Takehito could ever claim to be as happy as they were without Naruto, it didn't stop them from ever trying to have a natural child. Not because they were tired of him, but because the joy that they felt from one would have been doubled if they had another to share with those feelings. It wasn't to be. Instead it was discovered that Miya couldn't have children, the eggs couldn't fertilize whatsoever. Takehito had taken months to tell her, fearing that she would take it incredibly poorly. When he finally told her, he made sure he had all of the facts. Apparently it was because of the adjustments that had been hurriedly made on the original 5 Sekirei who had been awakened. So it wasn't just her, but those 5 were completely infertile.

Miya had taken it hard, just as Takehito had predicted. She had built herself up from the ground when she had first awoken. Emotionless and apathetic, she had eventually fallen in love, finding something to feel. That grew even more when Naruto came into her life, and then those feeling grew even more as she hoped for another child, and then when the information was revealed to her, she had become even more protective of Naruto, knowing that she could never take in another child of someone else's, and now that she could not have her own, she was frightened of losing him.

"That was as amazing as ever Miya," exhaled a satisfied Takehito as he ate his last bite.

"Mmmmhmmm," said a satisfied Naruto from next to him.

Witnessing the content faces on her loved one's faces, Miya let go of all the anger that had risen from before, 'Boys will be boys I suppose,' she thought to herself.

**Naruto – Age 3**

Naruto loved going to the park, well, it was more of the ability to go outside. He found the whole situation fascinating, as one would do when they were as young as he was. Following behind him was his mother, who unbeknownst to him, was keeping her attention fixed solely on him even if she wasn't actually showing it.

Of course, she had warned him previously for him not to run off or escape from her line of sight. The warnings of the dangers that could occur had frightened him into obeying without question.

Halfway through the park, Naruto lit up as he spotted the play area that he enjoyed so much, and as he turned around to speak to his mother in order to ask whether or not she could take him over there, he was interrupted before a single syllable could be spoken.

"Ahhhh, Miya, is that you?" came a slightly slurred voice from behind the both of them.

If Naruto had been older and more hormonal then he would have definitely have reacted differently than how he did. For standing there with a bottle in her hand was an incredibly beautiful woman. Subconsciously he compared her to his mother, but found their beauty to be almost equal. She was wearing a very, very short dress that contained lots of holes that had been tastefully placed around the fabric.

"Kazehana," Miya replied genially.

Naruto was unsure as to what he should do next. His mother had greeted the woman, Kazehana, like an old friend and was conversing with her amicably. So, cautiously, he stepped forward towards the two of them.

"Eh? Miya who's that cute kid behind you?" the woman, Kazehana, asked.

"Ah, this is mine and Takehito's son, Naruto," she beamed, most likely not realising that she was almost shining with pride.

"Oh, okay," she took a swig of the liquid in the bottle, something that made her stink of something stronger than what his father occasionally had. A blank look spread across Kazehana's face as she processed what she heard, and when the cognition of her mind continued to function, the liquid she had drunk was sprayed out of her mouth comically, fortunately she had the sane idea of turning her head so that she didn't spray it on her friend. "Son?!" she exclaimed.

Miya didn't reply in any way, just simply turned to Naruto and apologised honestly that the trip to the park would have to be cut short. Walking over to Naruto, she gently clasped his hand, turning around she beckoned Kazehana to follow her, and the new trio silently walked back to the inn.

When they had returned, Miya found it empty, seeing as her husband was still at work, so the three of them moved into the dining room, where Miya quickly prepared some tea for the adults to drink, and some juice for Naruto.

It took a while for Miya to get through the whole story, seeing as she kept being interrupted by her friend as she attempted to grasp the situation that had been handed to her, until eventually the tea had been drunk and the information had been told.

"Wow," Kazehana muttered quietly, "That's some tale there Miya." Glimpsing at Naruto, who was simply staring at her inquisitively, her thoughts became jumbled at what she had heard from her old friend, and how Miya had acted with him was completely different from what she would have expected. "You really have changed. First it was marriage, then a child. I wonder what's next for you?"

Miya simply smiled her smile and waved her hand backwards and forwards, "So anyway, are you going to be staying for a while?"

Kazehana scratched the back of her head in minor embarrassment, "Yeah, if that's alright with you I suppose?"

"I cannot see why not."

From that moment things changed, for the better or not were still to be seen. When Takehito returned from work later that day it appeared as if he already knew of Kazehana's arrival, not surprising seeing as how MBI needed to keep track of all of the Sekirei.

Kazehana was smitten with the cuteness that was Naruto, as soon as she possibly could she had grabbed him and began rubbing their cheeks together, claiming how cute he was. And over the days and weeks that happened since she moved in she began to see Naruto in a different light.

It had happened one night when she offered to put Naruto to bed, allowing for Miya and Takehito to receive some 'alone time'. She had offered to read him a story, or at least that was what she told Miya and Takehito in the mornings, and it most certainly wasn't because she couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes. She had just started reading when he shifted off his futon and sat in her lap.

It was then that it happened. Her heart stopped suddenly, and then it beat once, twice, again and again it hit her ribcage with an echoing drum that reverberated throughout her entire body. Her body began to heat up, a feeling like sparking electricity lit up where she held onto the small body of her friend's son. And then, before she had realised what she was doing, she gently pecked Naruto's lips, where after the heat had gone and a sense of purpose had filled her, and a bright light filled the room. There was no more Minaka, no more wallowing in pity. There was only unconditional love for her soul mate.

She smiled down at a shocked Naruto, before nuzzling the top of his hair. It was then that she felt like the very gates of hell had opened before her as fear unlike any other wrapped around her shaking form.

Slowly, she turned her head in order to witness the most frightening thing she had seen, and her doubts existed that she ever could again. A purple haired monster with glowing red eyes screaming out of the darkness appeared. "Ka-ze-ha-na."

The words may have been as sweet as honey. But the screams of fear denied it.

**And there we have it, chapter 2 ended. **

**Now the chapters are going to continue like this, showing day to day life until we hit Sekirei canon. And so Naruto gets his first Sekirei, and while I still remember it, thanks to Mzr90 gifting me with the answer to who was his first true winging, and just because he's young now doesn't mean anything perverted, so get your minds out of the gutter.**

**Also, there won't be a chapter out next week on any of my fics as I am going on holiday for days. When I return to internet connection, there may be a couple of releases but we will have to wait and see.**

**And before anyone gets the wrong idea, NARUTO HAS NOT WINGED MIYA! I can almost guarantee someone will get that idea. He has not been winged, and the consequences of what occurred will be explained later.**


	3. Kazehana

**I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei**

**(Author's Note at the bottom – Important)**

What followed from the winging of Kazehana was what could only be described as the onset of hell on Earth. At least this was the case for a specific Sekirei who had defied her superior in the most heinous of ways. In all the years she had dwelled on the planet, since she had been awoken not even 10 years before had she felt as much terror as she had at that moment. Thoughts blurred into one, as the single resounding word rebounded within her brain over and over again like a perpetual echo. 'Help'.

The very air thickened as the red-eyed Hannya emerged from her prison deep within the bowels of the Izumo Jail, a thousand images of torture and death repeated inside of Kazehana's very soul, which itself felt like it was being shredded into a million shards, then tossed away throughout the four corners of the world. For eons this occurred, never-ending, until a shout reverberated from the empty blackness that had shrouded her mind. 'Stop' it had cried out, a glimmer of hope as the shade began to thin and a grey light emerged from the ether. 'Stop it mama, you're hurting her!' It was her beloved, her darling. Though young, she loved him, feeling what she once believed to be love for the one previous began to fade away, as if it was never there at all as she realised that the feelings for the director was only some childish crush, but this was something else entirely.

Slowly, her vision descended back into the realm of the norm, and the light was beautiful to behold. She was still kneeling where she had been before, except she had been turned slightly, even though the memory as to when evaded her, and standing in front of her, even though the sunny blond hair didn't reach past her shoulders, her Ashikabi stood defiant towards his mother in her defence.

He was too young, especially at then, but to her it was fine. She could wait until later, when he was older to fully show him her undying love, but until then, just in the now, she would love him like a mother, an aunt, a sister; it didn't matter and never would as his ray of brilliance shone in a thousand colours. And she was content.

Naruto, however, didn't feel like the hero he was showing he could be to his new friend. At first he had been confused when she had kissed him, but then a warmth flew through him, quickly, and there was a pressure that appeared in his head, not uncomfortable or painful, in fact it was oddly pleasant. This feeling changed slightly when his mother appeared at the door before them, when a grey sort of feeling occurred in the point where the pressure was. It had no other term that to define it as some sort of colour, and he was too young to fully understand the situation, but he noticed how affected his friend Kaze was, and so he acted.

"Mama, please stop!" tears sprung to his eyes, pouring down his cheeks in rivulets, like a waterfall of salt. He could taste the salty water as it dripped into his mouth, but he ignored it for this. His mother was sweet, kind and caring, and he had never seen her like this before, and in his mind all he could think of was that some hideous beast had stolen her skin and was using it like some kind of marionette. "Mama," he whispered despondently, "Please."

Miya couldn't take it anymore, she had believed that Kazehana had hurt her child, but in the end it was her who was causing the most pain. Her and Takehito had originally planned to have a quiet night together, something that was hard to obtain at the best of times. Either he had to work late, MBI was furthering its research and development, or there were talks of another attack on Kamikura Island, of which there hadn't been one since the original disciplinary squad had existed. Or, there was the young child that had become so integral to their lives that required so much attention that in the end they had hardly any time for each other.

It was then that she had felt the power surge. There was no physical feeling to go with it, no earthquake or thunder, it was only there in her mind, where some kind of sensory receptor alerted her to a potential threat, like a fight or flight sensation. Immediately, she removed herself from her husband's arm as he held her while they watched some silly romantic comedy on T.V, and with fire in her eyes she rushed up the stairs to her son's room, where the bright lights and wings temporarily emerged from her old friend Kazehana's back. There was only one other person in the room, and when she had opened the door, she had noticed the close proximity of her son and Kazehana.

All of this led them to the dining room table, where the four people who dwelled at the inn were kneeling around it. A cautious looking Takehito, with his hand grasping his wife's, whose features showed nothing but anger on one side, while on the other was Kazehana, who had her arms wrapped protectively around her Ashikabi. At first it had been Miya's choice to have the same position as her so that she could fruitlessly keep Naruto away from her, but he just held on to his Sekirei. Whether it was out of some bond that had been triggered, as no Sekirei had been winged at that point, and there hadn't been any projections for the winging being performed by a child of such a young age. Or whether, and this was what caused the flicker of pain within her, he was so scared of her from what he had seen in the room, that he couldn't bear to be around her without someone that he instinctively knew would protect him.

"So, you became winged huh?" Takehito said with false calmness, attempting to get the ball rolling. Although he wished he had something to follow up with, because he out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a vein protruding from Miya's forehead pulse quicker, which was offset by the slow grinding sound of her teeth moving against each other.

Kazehana simply nodded in assent, slowly, and without removing her eyes from Miya's, and subconsciously tightening her hold on her little human shield.

Twitching followed, as Miya's wrath began to grow, and her face became redder and redder with inner rage, while Kazehana and Takehito struggled with something to say. Naruto on the other hand, was simply looking between Kazehana and his father, deliberately avoiding his mother's looks. She had really frightened him before, as he had never seen anyone like that ever, and seeing such a monstrous look come from the one of the people he loved was almost heart-breaking.

The atmosphere that had built up was cancelled almost immediately as another hostile entity appeared in the room. The T.V flickered on, and a dark haired, glasses wearing man appeared on the screen. "Hello there Naruto Asama and family!" the man shouted exuberantly. All feeling of fear and anger stopped as a group, the four of them jumped as one in surprise. "Ahahahahahaha," the man laughed joyously, "I wouldn't have thought that anyone could have gotten the drop on the infamous Hannya, but for it to be done twice in the same night is so incredibly amusing." The man grinned in amusement, "I mean it must have been quite a shock to have your own son become the first Ashikabi in such a grand game that will unfold."

"Game?" questioned Kazehana, who was shocked to see her old 'love' before her once more. "What game?"

Takehito shuffled in his seat, almost unnoticed by everyone, if not for the fact that two of the people were super-soldier-aliens with an ability to notice the little things. "Um, I know of it, but I was ordered not to tell anyone. Even Minaka has power over us, even if it's not you, things could be bad if someone discovered Naruto."

Miya, even though she heard the reasoning, was still succumbed to an unholy rage, and she could have listened properly if she wasn't already so incensed from before.

"He's right you know" Minaka kept the insane like grin on his face as he talked, "The Sekirei Plan, an idea where the 108 Sekirei will be released into the world! They will fight and fight and fight until there in but one remaining! And when this momentous occasion transpires, the winning Ashikabi shall be gifted with such a present that will usher in the era of the Gods!" Silence pervaded the room, with only Naruto not understanding what was going on, as he had grown bored of listening to things he didn't understand, and all he wanted was a hug from his mother, and some ramen. "And we have our first contender in the game, although a little young now, and premature for when the game will actually start, but I guess that's what makes this fun! An early participant who would get the drop on the competition!"

Miya could have sworn that she could still hear that crazy laughter after she released a wave of power that cut straight through the T.V. 'Although knowing that insane man he probably has some kind of voice amplifying equipment around the city somewhere.'

"Miyaaaaaa," Takehito groaned, "Why did you destroy the T.V?"

"Whoops," her hand lifted to her mouth in faux surprise, "How silly of me."

The remnants of any final tension that had been around finally vanished at witnessing the person who was causing the oppressive air return to her natural self, at least in one aspect, was welcoming. The woman looked more subdued than before, more like she had accepted what had happened, even though everyone knew that she would most likely never fully accept it. Her feelings of motherly protection to her son refused to allow it.

"Miya, I'm not stealing him from you," Kazehana said softly. Looking down at a now happier Naruto, who can clearly sense that that the scariness had passed and everything was back to 'normal'. "I know he's a child, but my soul, my very being did not, and there I just something about this special guy that connected us, just as he changed the lives of you and Takehito, he has done it for me as well. In fact, why don't we just call you his pseudo-Sekirei, because even though he hasn't winged you, I know for a fact that you would do anything to keep him safe."

The profoundness in her speech was inspiring, at least for Takehito it was as he never thought that he had heard the sake lover talk so seriously before. Glancing down at his wife, a million thoughts raced through his head, 'will she get angry again' was the most glaring of them, and most of the others were of a similar train of thought. However it wasn't so, as she was, most likely, unknowingly nodding her head along to the words that she was listening to. She looked tired and most especially, she looked sad. 'No, it's more like resigned. Miya, did you know that this was going to happen? Was there some part of you that knew she would be winged by our Naruto?' He was wary, not because of the winging, if he had to admit, then it would be that he was slightly jealous. His son, his three year old son, had bagged such a sexy woman who he would be bonded to for life. Men all over the world would be begging Naruto for tips. On the other hand, he had pretty much had his life ruined, 'No, ruined is too harsh a word. Altered,' by the unfolding events, and he didn't know if he could keep him safe from this one.

"Safe? I want him safe? Do you promise to keep him safe?" the whisper came out slightly confused, "You will won't you?" Sad tears welled up, "I don't want to lose him Kazehana."

The woman, who had come too realised that she had truly screwed over any proper friendship with her old commander hesitantly, replied back. "You won't lose him Miya. I promise you this," she lumbered cautiously over to the side of the table with the other two, with Naruto still grasped firmly in her arms. Reaching out she grabbed both of Miya's hands and placed one on each heart; hers and her Ashikabi's. "Do you see this Miya? Do you feel the resonance of our hearts? Can you feel how interconnected they are?"

Miya sat there for a while, feeling the synchronised heartbeats of both Ashikabi and Sekirei, contemplating on what had happened to her life. Her eyes slowly closed as she reached out and moved Naruto gently from Kazehana to her arms. Resting her head on top of Naruto's she glared up at her old friend. "Now Kazehana, we're going to be setting some ground rules…"

The next year passed almost uneventfully, Kazehana kept true to her word and morals, and didn't attempt anything with her Ashikabi. Although Miya was sure that she would develop some kind of breakdown someday when she would go to wake her son up in the mornings, only to find him curled up to a sleeping Kazehana; she would never admit it, but she was jealous more than angry, 'Naruto is mine dammit!' she would rage to herself. Then again she was unsure whether or not she would be either embarrassed or enraged on the times when Naruto would, on occasion, stay cuddled up to her, with Takehito protectively covering them at night. Only to then find a strange weight above them when they awoke, where they found that the drunk had managed to find herself into their bed as well. Things carried on, and eventually, Naruto reached 4 years old, and still remained within the walls of Izumo Inn, or the safety of his family.

Takehito had thought, when Naruto had reached the fourth year of being with them, that it would have been an okay idea to allow his friend, Seo, to be allowed back into the inn every now and then. He had been barred by Miya previously because of her belief that he was 'trash' and she didn't want him near her child. Things could have gone smoothly if Miya wasn't still wary of people being around her Naruto, and things were about to go south almost as soon as Seo entered through the front door. What followed for Takehito was the longest stint on the sofa that he had ever had to endure, and also made Seo an enemy for life in Kazehana when he openly leered at her, flirted with her, and attempted to 'touch' her. It was also one of the only times since her winging that both she and Miya had worked side by side without any compromises. Although Seo could not see the bright side in it, it did allow for the two old friends to at least start building the bridge between them back up, with the actions against Seo being the first block laid down.

Of course, as Miya and Takehito could attest to, things don't always go as planned, and halfway through Naruto's fourth year of living, a blood-soaked woman appeared on their doorstep in the middle of the night, and hell existed in the palm of her hands.

**And chapter end, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. And as much as I loved the thoughts of my other fics, I must annoy at least one person by saying that the stories: Jinchuuriki of Guardians, Jinchuuriki of Fangs, Jinchuuriki of Mass Effect, Jinchuuriki of Hueco Mundo and Jinchuuriki of Fairy Tail will be removed from the site, if I haven't already at the time of writing this. It is of no need other than my own. I started writing fanfiction a year ago, with ideas that were newly formed, and yet I never really got into developing any of them as much as I would have liked. However, after beginning this story I found my muse and she took me for one hell of a ride.**

**Do not worry, this fic will remain on the site and will be completed, and any newer ones will only be started once this one has 'finished' if I can at all. It's all annoying I know, but I make no apologies. I extend my thanks to all those who liked those stories but that is all for that. **

**So to clarify, this story is not going away. It will be finished, and a new chapter "should" be out each week. Hopefully.**


	4. A day in the life of

**I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei**

**(Sorry that this is a few, read:many, weeks late, but I had had waaaaay too much college coursework. The bane of leaving it all to the last two weeks I suppose. The fact that I went on holiday then watching almost endless anime series was not a factor in that at all.) **

**Plus I know it's a small chapter, but I wanted to get at least something out from the hiatus I put myself in.**

"Thank you Seo," Takehito thanked his friend.

"Yes, thank you," the woman parroted.

Seo simply grunted in response, 'I'm nothing more than a glorified butler to these people' he thought to himself with some sense of exasperation.

It was two weeks since Sekirei number 2, Matsu, appeared on the doorstep of Izumo Inn, bloodied, but whose blood she would not say, then not 5 minutes after Miya began to voice her complaints to her, number 10, Uzume, appeared with her own 'clothes' died crimson.

Naruto had been taken to his room, being glimpsed by the newcomers questioningly, by Kazehana, who promised that she would return later with his parents to tuck him in and wish him a good night. Then, they had convened in the dining room where Uzume and Matsu were served sake to calm their shaking hands, downing their cups in one they asked for more silently. It was then that they began their tale. When the story of the escape from MBI because of Matsu's fear of the abuse of the Jinki they had in possession, and of blood being spilt by Uzume, who helped Matsu escape, was over they then told their own.

Of course Uzume was shocked more than Matsu at what they heard; with Matsu as intelligent as she was it wasn't hard to discover information pertaining to her old comrades. So she knew of the adoption of a special child into the Asama family, even though she couldn't help but perform a comical spit take when she was told that Kazehana had winged herself to said child.

A few days after, Takehito had called for Seo, who Miya and Kazehana glared at evilly the whole time he was there, and asked for him to put his handyman skills to good use to build a secret room for Matsu as she was to stay at this inn. Uzume was also to remain, but as Takehito found out, MBI wasn't really interested in her as much as they were Matsu and the precious Jinki she stole.

The two new arrivals had warmed to Naruto as easily as possible, even though Kazehana or Miya would never let either of them be alone with him, lest they 'corrupted' his little mind. Or in reality, the jealous hording they kept of him in their own ways, something they both found hilarious but never voiced as they liked to remain with all their limbs attached to their bodies. The both of them didn't feel the attraction towards an Ashikabi from Naruto, and no matter how many times they tried to say so they were ignored; they wanted their own Ashikabi's that their souls resonate to, not some choice that was only there for the best opportunity at the time.

Things had cooled off between the warring parties of Miya and Kazehana with both trying their best to fend off non-existent threats from Matsu and Uzume. Their personal reasons were different; however both wanted the same goal: Naruto for them and them only. They already had to share his attention with each other and they wanted no one else to become involved.

Naruto didn't really like to go near Matsu. He had no idea why; he thought she was funny and not at all a bad person. But it was there, in the back of his young mind, that there was something wrong with her. Ever since she arrived he had been having these strange dreams, dreams that he forgot the details of when he woke up, however the feelings remained in the half awake, half asleep moments when he first arises in the mornings. Emotions that he couldn't name, and ones that he would never care to remember again; he didn't tell anyone about them as something deep within him resonated the word 'no' over and over again, and so it remained his secret.

Then he forgot. The very day that Matsu placed all her belongings within her new room, later on that day the feelings disappeared. The dreams never occurred after that and so he pushed the memory into storage, labelled 'ignore' as his life continued.

He was very lucky in life. He knew it, but he wasn't aware of how much so. His family was large. His parents were there for him, and he felt their affections. He had two big sisters that now lived with them, and a big brother in Seo who had severely annoyed Miya when he just proclaimed one day that Naruto should call him 'big bro', and Takehito revealed his own feelings on the matter when Naruto reciprocated in the positive.

Then there was her. His Sekirei. Kazehana. He couldn't remember a life without her. She made him laugh. Held him when he was upset. Comforted him when he had nightmares. Sure, his parents did the same, but with her it was different. He didn't understand yet, and probably wouldn't for a long time, but this woman was there for him, would always be there for him, and would always love him. To his eyes she was perfect, her faults were many, even to someone as young and naïve as Naruto, but there was a feeling, a good feeling within his very being that sung to her and allowed her to sing back. If he were older, and more poetic, he would have likened it to that of their souls being intertwined. All he wished to do was bask in her glow.

It was late in his fifth year, and his life had become a typical experience, at least it was for him. Matsu and Uzume had been in Izumo Inn for a while, and Naruto had gotten used to their presence.

Miya and Kazehana had managed to reach one a temporary mood of geniality towards each other to allow each other to take Naruto with them on a run into the City Centre. What Naruto didn't realise was that they were actually going in order to scout out for any potential presents he was to get for his upcoming birthday.

What went through peoples' minds as they saw the trio walking down the pavement that morning could have been anyone's guess, but they looked quite a sight. Naruto in the middle of them, with a scantily dressed, large breasted woman holding onto his right hand with a huge smile on her face, while his left hand was held by a majestic looking woman with a serene smile upon her own face.

The mood between the two of them was still frosty, enough so that they only spoke to each other with forced politeness that belied their true feelings. It was only their shared affection towards little Naruto that allowed them to find common ground.

The trio meandered their way through the busy high street, avoiding pedestrians as they went, and attempting to ignore the lustful looks sent their ways by passers-by.

Naruto himself was smiling goofily all the while, both his arms swinging gently to the tempo of their footsteps, his eyes scanning the area around them as he attempted to look at everything there was.

His life was good. But for how long would it last?

**And chapter end.**

**Alright, I don't really want to ask this because I already had Naruto's Sekirei planned, but more people than I had originally believed want Karasuba. So here's what I'm going to do. If enough people want for her to be part of Naruto's flock then drop a review. If not, do the same. If enough people, to my standards, wish for the positive then that ****might**** happen. If not, then I will return to my original one.**

**Also, as Sekirei doesn't really reveal a timeline within the manga I have had to create my own that I hope adheres to the plot at least a little bit. And I will say it again… Naruto will not be winged by, or wing, Miya.**

**And a special shout out to ncpfan, which I forgot to do last chapter (sorry), and especially his fic 'to really know someone' which is a great read and I really advise you to read it if you can.**


	5. One Last Day

**I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei**

The dreams came in towards his life with no warning whatsoever. The contents varied but each one disturbed him, however, he never told anyone of them, as the actual substance of them disappeared from his conscious mind, only to reappear during his sleeping hours.

In one, he was floating in an endless ocean of darkness, alone and helpless. Another found him upon a field of blood, where faceless beings surrounded him, and the feelings in his heart were like thousands of blades stabbing repeatedly into his soul. These dreams were cold, and they hurt his very soul. Primal roaring would echo in his mind and tears would pour in an endless torrent to the deep reaches of the blackness surrounding him. Feelings of pain, of hurt, of anger, of loss, of betrayal.

Then there were the dreams where he had form, and he could see his own reflection in a small pool of water. But it wasn't really him, as standing next to him, grasping gently onto his small shoulder was his mother as she looked down upon him with a gentle and loving smile; a non-existent breeze making her long purple hair sway to an invisible tune. In the reflection he saw himself, and 5 angelic figures wreathed in white silk that created an image of feathered angel wings. Auras of warmth appeared to coalesce and solidify.

Four of the figures could not be viewed clearly, but there were feelings associated with the forms were unmistakable. A sensation of bloodlust from the one at the far right, the next figure was emitting a sense of submission. The one at the left appeared calm and collected while the final of the unknown figures seemed to emit an easy-going and cheerful demeanour.

With arms around his neck and a sultry smile upon her face, was his wind-flower, and overwhelming emotions of adoration appeared to flood the area around them. It was here that he would wake, and the dreams would begin to fade from his memories, only half remembered in the day.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the light that broke through the blinds covered window as he sat up from the futon he was lying on. Stretching his arms high into the air, a groan sounded from beside him.

Looking down, he smiled at the sight of his wind-flower as she vehemently attempted to remain asleep. 'It looks like she snuck into my room again', he thought to himself. If he had begun to go through the stages of puberty his first thought would have been different. However, he was only 8 years old, and he loved and some could say, craved, the affection brought upon him by his wind-flower.

His blond hair had grown out a little, as both his mother and his wind-flower had stated that longer hair looked good upon him. Swiping a bang out of the way of his eyes, he yawned slightly. The relationship between him and Kazehana had evolved into something much greater than before. If he was older he could have likened it to a romantic relationship, but for now, due primarily to his age and Miya's overprotectiveness, it wasn't quite there yet. Even though he now slept next to Kazehana every night, even though she had her own room, and during the day there was a free-for-all between her and Miya as to who got to dote on him more, and who would be the subject of his affections most.

Leaving his bed mate where she lay, Naruto slowly shuffled out the door and down the stairs as he was still groggy from just waking. Entering the dining room, he dropped to the floor and looked around.

Humming to herself from the kitchen, Miya was making the breakfast for everybody in the building, while Takehito was sitting reading a newspaper on the other side of the table.

It was after several minutes of comfortable silence that a yawning and stretching Kazehana stumbled through into the room. Takehito had to look straight back down to his paper as the sight he saw was enough to cause him to begin to readjust his trousers. 'You have no idea how lucky you are Naruto,' he thought to himself. There was no jealousy or any attachment like that involved, he was simply a human male who wondered what his son must have done in a past life to deserve something that was the wish of most hot blooded men worldwide. Miya being who she was, observed the reactions of 'her two boys', with her son smiling genially at Kazehana, while her husband simply looked embarrassed.

"Kazehana", Miya crooned, and while it may have been a tone devoted to fondness, her very aura denied that assumption; Kazehana was beginning to shake. "What have I said about being dressed in that little attire?"

Kazehana yelped and was off in a flash, a pun if there ever was one. While her regular clothing wasn't as conservative as Miya's… or many other people's for that matter, simply wearing an oversized shirt was even worse. Especially when she wasn't wearing underwear.

Naruto simply grinned at the usual antics of his family, knowing, or rather thinking, that his mother and wind-flower got on well in reality.

For the rest of the house: Matsu and Uzume were most likely still asleep and would continue to be so until lunch. Matsu was addicted to the internet, most of which was a four letter word, and stayed up late, while Uzume was just lazy.

Kazehana made it downstairs, with lounge shorts on that she bought for this specific purpose; she wouldn't usually wear clothes while she slept but even she thought that sleeping next to Naruto at his age naked was wrong, and quartet began to eat.

The average day of Naruto's life was structured. He would share an almost equal time with his parents and his wind-flower. His father would teach him things, as Naruto was home schooled and would do 'man things' which mainly involved them both watching cartoons together. Sometimes the women of the inn didn't know who was the most immature out of the duo. Miya would teach him other things that she had picked up on during the years, one of which was gardening, a hobby that both mother and son enjoyed doing together. While Kazehana would do whatever came to either of their minds. They wanted to play a game, they could play a game. Although Miya stopped some of their more rambunctious games when she discovered that Naruto and Kazehana had somehow managed to paint a giant picture of her husband's face on the roof of the house, and she was even more angry with Takehito when she discovered that it was him who gave them the paint to do so.

Therefore this day was like any other. Being his day off, Takehito sat with Naruto and attempted to make him learn. Attempt was as good a word as any to describe the abysmal failure it turned out to be, as Naruto was one who was less inclined to study. Sure, he liked to read; even more when the tales written down were told to him by one of his 3 most closest to him, but to study for the sake of having an education was not his idea of fun. Takehito knew that Naruto would complain throughout, not harshly, but he stuck with it to the end, even though his father was forced to make him pay attention when his mind began to wander.

"Oi, wake up!" Takehito ground out towards his distracted son.

"Huh? Sorry." He didn't look apologetic though, more like bored of everything.

"Naruto, you have to pay attention. You need to learn this stuff, or would you rather you go to school?"

The look that appeared on his son's face was priceless, he had to hold in his mirth however as it wouldn't do for a statement that was supposed to be a serious threat become pointless if his smiled.

"No, no, no! Please anything but that," he shouted, fear tinting his voice.

"You know that you will have to go eventually don't you? You need an education beyond what we teach you here, and you won't be able to freeload off of us forever." Although Naruto didn't need to know that that wasn't true; Miya would most likely choose to throw him out rather that their child, no matter how old he was. And if he was older he could have used the argument that no woman would have him if they found out he was still staying with his parents, however that wouldn't work either because if he even insinuated that Naruto couldn't be with her, Kazehana would most likely kill him. So he had to play on an 8 year olds naivety to get by.

"I don't like it dad," he griped.

"Suck it up will you? You're making me look bad."

"In front of who?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind!"

A couple of hours later, when Miya walked in to let the father and son know that lunch was ready, she rolled her eyes at what she witnessed. Her son was supposed to be being taught things, and instead she finds the teacher and student sitting close to the television watching cartoons. Miya, at this point, decided to fetch her trusty ladle and true to form, she took her annoyance out on the more childish of the two. Naruto just got off with a warning.

After lunch, Miya took over Naruto's attention. Her lessons were more on social activity than anything else, having already, metaphorically, pounded the information of etiquette into his head at an early age. They went on a walk, as they usually would, in order to have Naruto commit to some sort of exercise. While drifting through the area, Miya would converse with her son, and knowing exactly what kind of person he was, she would phrase questions within the conversation in order for him to learn. It took a while for her to come up with this idea, and with a large help from Matsu, this became an easy way to teach him, as well as a nice, regular bonding session between them both.

Holding a basket full of goods in one hand, and Naruto's hand in the other, Miya and her son walked down the pavement that led back to Izumo, chattering away about anything and everything. Not serious of course, it's quite difficult to have a serious conversation with an 8 year old, and Naruto was on a little bit of a sugar high after Miya treated him to some sweets for answering all of her questions correctly. It wasn't ramen, but he enjoyed it anyway.

When they returned home, they spent more time together, with Kazehana hovering in the background, sitting on the porch as drinking casually from a cup. After Miya had given her a stern talking to about her drinking habits and Naruto, Kazehana had moderated her alcohol input. She still drank, but the amount had lessened considerably.

Kazehana hadn't changed all that much from before; a few things here and there. Naruto was her priority. She had been told that things would be different if she was winged, and she had once hoped for someone different to have become her Ashikabi. However, she could not be happier that she was at any given moment with her love. Sure, he was a child, but their souls were bound together, and all she had to do was wait for him to get older until she could do things that would even make Matsu blush. 'I'd have to take him to a 'hotel' though; otherwise I don't think that an overprotective mother would let me leave the room alive.' Fortunately for her, the age of consent in Japan was only 13, a thought that made her glad to not be somewhere else such as America, if only for her perverted wishes.

Before she could become too impatient and risk the wrath of Miya, Naruto ran up to Kazehana with a smile on his face. In his hands was a sunflower that he had plucked from the garden, the flower grown by him only. He had originally gifted her with flowers before, when he realised that her name meant wind-flower. In his words she was 'as free as the wind and a beautiful as any flower'. It would have been a strange sight for anyone watching if they had noticed that a 6 year old child made a woman of her calibre become as flustered as she did; she kept the pet name though, feeling that it made her more special in her Ashikabi's eyes.

Graciously accepting the flower, and knowing that he was going to give it to her already, she placed it in the prepared position that she kept open for his flower-gifts within her hair. Taking his hand gently, Kazehana led a smiling Naruto with her upstairs to his (their) room.

"Come here," exclaimed Kazehana brightly, not even giving Naruto a chance to respond verbally as she wrapped her arms around his small body, nuzzling his cheek to hers as he giggled merrily.

"Kaze, you're so silly," he breathed out, still laughing happily.

Downstairs, unheard by the joyful duo, a plate smashed and Takehito warily looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye as her eye was twitching, and her hand made grasping movements to her hip as if to draw an imaginary blade.

Upstairs, Kazehana released her childish(er) side as she talked with Naruto, with him sitting in her lap as they watched the television that was originally Kazehana's, but moved into her Ashikabi's room. Or their room if Miya wasn't being 'such a stick in the mud' all the time.

While his parents always tried to get Naruto educated with things that were reasonable to be taught, Kazehana never bothered. They did whatever they wanted. She was trying to get him to live his life. She had seen what could happen to children who spent nothing but all their time studying, although it was T.V and other media forms that instructed her, and she didn't want her Naruto to turn into a boring geek. A nerd was fine, it was simply otaku culture and that's what happened.

As the sky outside began to darken, Miya called everyone to the dining room as she had just finished making dinner. Laughing, the two descended down the stairs, Kazehana gently grasping Naruto's hand; the sunflower still in her hair.

Miya looked away, a pang of sadness flowing through her as she saw them. Takehito knew that Naruto was closer to both Miya and Kazehana than he was to him, but then again, Naruto was around them both almost all the time, while he only ever saw his son when he got back from work. 'Hopefully now that will all change,' he reflected. In the end, he wouldn't realise just how much.

As the sky had filled with stars, and Naruto began to yawn, Takehito decided that it was time for Naruto to go to bed. He was very energetic during the day, almost incapable of really sitting still unless it was Kazehana holding him. After that it was as if his body simply shut down.

"Hey dad?" Naruto looked up at Takehito questioningly. "Can you read me a story?"

Naruto was still childish and most probably would be for a long, long time, 'Endears him even more to them two. Although, it's probably not just their fault that they want him to remain like this forever; Kazehana probably won't on second thought,' he grinned wryly to himself. 'Uzume and Matsu are bad influences on him as well, but no one can be a coddling as Miya. Just to think, compared to how she was before…'

Naruto always loved to hear his father read to him, weaving tales on the scale of great novel writers, or reading from books with stories that fascinated him. By far was his favourite, a dramatization of a legend in history for who he was named.

The story of Naruto was on par with that of Beowulf, Hercules and Merlin. Everyone knew the stories, of a boy who lived a life of pain and hatred yet never gave in and never gave up. Who endured hardships and misery yet fought for the world. Naruto listened as his father read the words on the pages, enthralled by the picture he was being presented. No matter how much he heard the story he could never get enough of it. Takehito was smiling while looking at Naruto, he may not get much time with his son, but any time is better than no time. He had a precious family that he would do anything to keep safe.

Naruto never liked the ending of the tale. It was far too sad. Abandoned by his friends and betrayed by his love the story ends with his death by his own hands, but not before revealing something that was lost through time. Words that have never been fully translated, on a stone tablet with intricate carvings upon them being kept within Tokyo Museum.

As Naruto's eyes started to droop, Takehito tucked Naruto in and kissed him upon his forehead. With a whisper of "Good night son" Takehito turned off the light and went out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

His soft smile, not brought upon by, but strengthened by the view of his wife who had been waiting for him, belied what path destiny was to take when an hour later his phone began to ring.

**And chapter end.**

**If any of you think that you can guess who the 5 images in his dream are then you can have a cyber-cookie, if you guess then it would have to be the description followed by the name, because otherwise I could just say it was a guess.**

**And about winging Karasuba, after some careful deliberation and some reviews I received… it's a secret. Have fun in guessing.**

**Also, the little bit about Japanese age of consent is true to an extent; countries have different ages of consent and the Japanese one is only relevant to certain prefectures apparently. **

**P.S. Saints Row 4 is awesome. That is all.**


	6. Family

**I own neither Sekirei nor Naruto.**

**Speaking of Sekirei, can anyone tell me when the next chapters would be translated? There are raw chapters going up to 150 at my last check, which means that there are 4 non-translated chapters…**

**I have a feeling that I may end up repeating this, but this story is going to be Naruto-centric. There may be other characters involved, but it will only be in order to develop Naruto as a character. Minor characters in this may well be major in canon. I'm hoping that the fic will be emotional and it will not be some simple fight and that's it…**

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

_Kazehana turned around, the blood was getting thicker and thicker and her fear was growing. A monster had been unleashed for just a split second, 'no, a demon.' The air was dense with emotion: bloodlust, rage, hate and pain. She had to protect her Naruto, and so she cradled his sobbing form to her body. As soon as the feeling came it disappeared. Footsteps came up the stairs, down the hallway and to the door._

_It wasn't a demon. It was a fallen angel._

It was raining outside, and the ones who were inside had their black mourning clothes soaked through to the bone.

It had been over a week since the death of Takehito Asama and the funeral had been that morning. Miya hadn't stopped crying since then, and had as such, commandeered Naruto non-stop since then as she refused to let him out of her sight. The fear of losing another ran rampant in her mind.

Naruto was lying face down on his futon, head buried in his pillow. Kazehana was lying next to him, her arm draped across his back, while her other hand gently caressed his hair; she was comforting him, whispering soothing words softly into his ear amidst his steady shaking.

He had been lost since the morning, when his mother almost shut down completely, becoming unable to focus on anything. So it fell to Kazehana to finally be able to console her love after too long a time.

Many had come to gift Takehito Asama a final send off. He had been especially popular at MBI, as well as those whom he had met and befriended throughout his life.

The ceremony, although highly populated, was a small send off. It was Takehito's wish for him to be sent away with little to no fuss. Just buried and be done with it. Naruto wished there were less people though. Confusion raced up to him in no time; uncoordinated and lost he didn't know what to do. But when everyone but him and Kazehana had left he started crying for the first time since he heard the news. The feeling of loss was new to him, and in his dreams he found that the darkness had become even darker, yet the light got brighter.

There were two teenaged girls, twins, waiting for him outside the cemetery gates, a silver-haired, young looking woman standing behind them, leaning on the door of a limousine.

"Are you Naruto Asama?" one of them asked. Nodding in agreement, the other started talking. It turned out that his father had been their doctor, and the three of them had become close, with the two of them looking up to him almost like their own parent.

"Does that mean from now on you are my sisters?" Naruto asked demurely.

"Of course."

He wouldn't know until later that when the twins asked to be taken for ice cream, something they had loved ever since they first tried it, that they would meet Seo Kaoru. The events that followed quickly after that would place the teenager as the second Ashikabi to emerge with the girls, Hikari and Hibiki, becoming his Sekirei.

Naruto had begun to feel as if his dreams were coming to life, like the darkness was breaching the void and revealing itself to him. The icy grip of death clung to his heart, almost like he could taste the path all souls would tread. But the warmth of his wind-flower enclosed his body, and the ice was thawing, slowly, but the grief was less with his loved ones around him.

He was not as close to his father as he was to his mother, or even Kazehana, but he loved him dearly. He remembered asking his mother one time why he was named after a ramen topping, and his response was, "Your father named you. Not after food, but the name of a hero of old, honouring both you and him at the same time."

Miya loved the story of 'Naruto' as much as Takehito did, history told that the man, or boy as he died young, existed in reality, but his tale was an inspiration to millions, maybe even billions, throughout history. Even Minaka Hiroto, the owner of MBI, originally went to Kamikura Island with hope that it led to some detail about 'Naruto'. Of course, the modern day Naruto had no way of knowing this; yet he too loved the tale.

It could have been hours or days since Naruto and Kazehana had moved. His wind-flower was still there with him, long since throwing off her more conservative funeral dress and was garbed in a soft silk robe that Miya had demanded she wear when lounging around and not 'properly' clothed.

Without warning, the door opened halfway, and Miya stuck her head in. "Naruto, Kazehana," she spoke softly, her voice hoarse, "Will you meet us downstairs please." She turned out of the door, aware that they were still awake even if they didn't look like it, and would follow at their own pace.

Not 10 minutes later, the residents of the inn were seated around a table, hot cups of tea in front of them.

"Naruto," Miya still looked hurt, but there was a change in her. For while Kazehana was comforting her son, she had come to a conclusion. Takehito would not have wanted her like this. She loved her husband, still loves him, but he named Naruto, and it was his will that lasted through him. She would forever remember him, and mourn his passing, but she knew she would be able to move past it. "I believe its time."

Naruto looked confused, "Time for what mum?"

"For you to learn the truth." She sighed, shaking slightly, a fear arising within her that maybe, just maybe he would hate her. "The truth of who you are. And of what we are."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I want you to know Naruto, that no matter what, remember that no matter what, both me and your father love you so very, very much." She used Takehito's emotions in the present tense deliberately; that wavelength of emotion doesn't just disappear like that. He had ensured that they were financially well off with him gone, courtesy of MBI's funds; and a life lived with him that would forever be in their hearts.

"You're scaring me mum," Naruto quivered, "What's going on?"

Miya took in a deep breath. She had deliberated over this for a long time. Her husband had wanted to tell Naruto as soon as he was able to understand, believing that secrets should not be kept from him, but she had wanted to wait, to keep him as her baby for as long as possible. "8 years ago, I was in the next room. I never really recall what I was doing because of what happened that day." A faraway look crossed her eyes, reminiscing of one of the happiest moments of her life, "One second I heard the sound of birds, the wind, of cars in the distance. The next, a beautiful wailing sound struck my ears. The sound of a baby crying." Naruto looked like he understood the words being said, if only a little. "The baby who I would hold, and care for, and love with all my heart."

She was crying, Naruto realised, and so was he. "Who am I?"

"You are my son!" she cried, "I may not have carried you! I may not have birthed you! But I love you regardless. Regardless of anything, you are my son!"

He understood. Naruto wasn't the smartest person around, actually, learned was the easiest way to describe it. He had a short attention span and a lot of energy, Takehito actually took him to a doctor friend of his to administer a test that he couldn't oversee himself. It was found that Naruto had Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. However he was empathetic. He may have discovered that he was, essentially, adopted. "Then..."

"I don't know Naruto," she knew he was about to ask about his real family, but she couldn't sugar coat the truth. "I don't know if you have family alive or dead. I don't know if they are searching for you now or if they just left you there. I don't know any of it."

He was silent, eyes closed in contemplation. "It doesn't matter," his eyes opened and a fire was burning inside them. "It doesn't matter because I have my family. I have my stupid brother and my new sisters." Seo was a regular around the inn; Takehito always called him a freeloader. He turned to see Uzume and Matsu who began to weep softly when he began to speak, although Matsu had to hold in a giggle. "I have my fun, and my perverted aunts." He looked with affection at Kazehana, "I have my beautiful wind-flower." The clincher appeared, and he spoke with such conviction that when the words that were said caused Miya to lose any semblance of control. "And I have my parents who love me. It doesn't matter who you are in reality, but this family is one that has been built around me. And it's mine no matter what!"

When the emotional outburst and its consequences had finished, everyone was slightly calmer than before. "Naruto, my son, your father, my husband may be gone… but he will always be with us in spirit. You are the one who can carry his will, the will that he entrusted to you." His name was the last thing that passed his lips she was told. He died, leaving behind a message of love to both wife and son, but he uttered his name last.

Naruto had switched places. Instead of being seated next to his wind-flower, he was curled up to his mother's side. Miya stroked his hair fondly, then let out a groan that was so unlike her demeanour, and she let out her first smile since that time.

"There's something else you need to know as well."

Naruto looked blankly up at her, already believing that the worst that could be thrown at him had passed. "What is it mama?"

"Do you remember when Kazehana first moved in?" she questioned, watching said woman freeze.

Matsu and Uzume sat leaning back, grins on their faces as they watched the drama unfold.

"Ya know, I kinda wish Naruto was my Ashikabi," Uzume pouted.

"So Uzume isn't reacting to little Naru?"

She sighed quietly, speaking a little dejectedly, "No, and I guess neither have you?" Matsu shook her head, "I know that my Ashikabi is out there somewhere, and so is yours."

Matsu shook her head again, this time more vigorously, "Nope," the 'p' was popped when spoken, "I'm on MBI's hit list remember, not a lot of opportunities to get out and look if you know what I mean?"

"What!?" Their heads swivelled back to the television like drama unfolding in front of them, almost forgetting that Naruto was finding out just who Kazehana was to him.

They had explained everything they could; with him being so young at the time as well as his overall personality, Naruto had no idea of who and what Kazehana was. They had even told him their history of the disciplinary squad, but all think of was that his family were a group of super-powered otherworldly beings that apparently came from outer space. Not only that, but Kazehana was his soul mate!

Amidst his panicking he simply stopped, realisation coming quick as his smile; a true smile that had not occurred since that night. "So that means that she will never leave me right? That I will be with my wind-flower forever?"

"Yes my Naru, we will be together forever," Kazehana was smiling brightly as she loved what she heard.

Uzume was pouting at the side, "I'm so jealous right now," she griped unheard by the others.

Kazehana spoke up once more, joy lacing her voice, "And any other Sekirei that you happen to wing."

"O-o-other?" Naruto stammered.

Miya shot Kazehana a look, causing her to look back bashfully. "If that happens then we shall deal with it when it does," Miya said calmly.

Naruto didn't know what to think. His whole week had been nothing but a whirlwind of confusion dominating his life. Now this sort of information was shoved down his throat, and he had no idea what to really make of it. All he knew was that his wind-flower would always be with him and that was all he really cared for at that moment. "Okay, I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

Miya nodded, understanding the situation. It was a lot of information to be given to one who was still as young as Naruto was, and still as immature.

"Kazehana," Miya said firmly; this had to be said. "No one knows what really happens to Ashikabi and Sekirei." Kazehana looked at her. "I loved Takehito with all my heart, and now he's gone." The room cringed as an aura of depression began to take hold. "And I will always remember him fondly, but there are so many could have beens," Miya went quiet, gathering her thoughts. "I don't want to see that happen with you."

"Miya," Kazehana whispered, almost reverently, 'Is she going to say what I think she will?'

"Back then you were my little sister, although now I don't quite know what to refer to you as," both of them grinned; the situation allowed for the breach in decorum. "And I can clearly see how much you love my son."

"I do Miya, I really honestly do!"

Miya nodded; this was hurting her. She had always been jealous of Kazehana, ever since she was winged by her son, and of the bond the two of them shared. However, she knew this had to be said, and it didn't matter as much to her anymore. 'It doesn't mean that she can corrupt my sweet Naruto though,' she reflected viciously.

Nodding her head as if in agreement with Kazehana's words she held eye contact with her, the next words spoken clearly to offer no chance of misinterpretation. "There shall be no lewd or full intimacy with my son under this roof, and that is non-negotiable. Especially when he is so young. I am aware of the law, however, you must wait until he is at least 15 before you act any further than now. Hugs are fine, you may even continue to sleep with him, only if it's sleeping though! Any breaking of the rules and I would 'ground' you." Miya grinned almost evilly, "Because if you are bonded to my son then that would make you my daughter now doesn't it?"

Kazehana almost whimpered, she hadn't thought of that.

"Heh heh heh, I wonder if that means you have you call me mother then?" she was really going to milk this for all it was worth. Just because she had 'accepted', for lack of a better word, their 'relationship' as it was; it didn't mean that she was going to have some fun torturing Kazehana about this.

Matsu couldn't help it, so without warning she burst into raucous laughter, unable to control herself. Uzume wasn't far behind, holding onto her ribs as they began to hurt. Miya held her sleeve up to her face to hide the giggles she was letting out, while Naruto had crawled over to Kazehana and wrapped his arms around her. He too was emitting evidence of his mirth, but for a different reason entirely.

This was warmth, this was family and it was everything.

They would not know it yet, but this was the beginning of their healing, and the start of something new.

**I am aware that Takehito had allegedly quit MBI, but that and other things are going to be different from canon. If you don't like it then why are you reading fanfiction in the first place?**

**Okay, so I have these two ideas for fics in my brainal area wheres I's do mine thinkin', and there are these two story ideas that I had. I won't put it to a poll, mainly because I'd forget I had made one in the first place, as to whether or not I should start on them. If I did it would mean that this fic would have less than frequent updates as a side effect. Reviews or PM's on the subject would be much appreciated.**

**Number 1 – A Rosario + Vampire/Elder Scrolls crossover – The main idea is that Alduin is allowed to repent for his attempt at destroying everything by the divines and is forced to go through a reincarnation. He ****would not**** be Tsukune, but his own character, raised by generations of Greybeards and his brother Paarthunax until his memories and full powers start to return. He is then sent to Yokai Academy because his seal is weakening and needs to be monitored.**

**Number 2 – A Hellsing/Sekirei crossover – I won't say much on the idea. Just Alucard becoming involved in the Sekirei plan. Your imagination should make your mind up for you. Probably use some of Takahata101's abridged personality mixed in with his own. Because that show is one of the funniest things I have ever watched.**


	7. The New Bird

**I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei**

**Things are going to start picking up pace soon; I would estimate maybe 5 chapters until we hit canon… from there it's anyone's guess (except mine of course)…**

**Also, I will be using the Japanese school system with information taken from the interwebs, as I come from the UK where it's different.**

**And 1000 gamerscored Saints Row 4. I think I have no life.**

It was his first day of school, having been taught at home for the past 12 years, meaning that the start of junior high was a new chapter in Naruto Asama's life.

He had usually spent most of his time with the people around Izumo, something that Naruto wished to continue on a day to day basis. Although Matsu was more than capable of acting as a teacher to him, both Miya and Kazehana refused this option. A) They were afraid that she could wing herself upon him, even though Matsu repeatedly stated that that wasn't going to happen; B) They wanted him to socialize with others who aren't adults… or 'super powered aliens involved in a death match created by a lunatic', summarised by the new face around the inn, Homura, who was another Sekirei.

When Homura had first entered the lives of Izumo's residents, there were many things that he wasn't expecting. Finding out that Miya had had a son was more than surprising. Naruto was evil, plain and simple. He had a penchant for pranking people, and he was his favourite target. Matsu was as well, but Homura was on Naruto's side when he stated that she 'creeped the hell out of him sometimes'. The pranking wasn't really that much of a big deal, he could laugh it off afterwards, but he would get angry and annoyed at the little monster; before he could do anything to him Miya would turn up, 'That woman has a complete blind spot when it comes to that hellion.'

So there he was, Naruto's first day of Junior High, Seo and the twins at his side. Uzume and Homura had to practically hold down Kazehana from stopping her from imprisoning her Ashikabi away so he couldn't leave her, while Miya knew that if she went to see him off it would be too hard to let him go.

The quartet breached the front gates leading past the property line, stopping so that they could say their goodbyes. 'Luckily the twins are actually wearing proper clothes,' Naruto mused.

Seo looked uncaring as he spoke, as usual, "So good luck I guess, and have fun." Muttering to himself almost unheard he continued speaking, "And this better mean that I get some food tonight from that demon."

Hikari and Hibiki rolled their eyes at their proclaimed 'worthless Ashikabi' and smiled at their pseudo little brother.

"He means enjoy yourself and be careful," Hikari elbowed Seo in the gut, wishing that they weren't in public so that they could shock him.

Being the more calm one of the Sekirei duo, Hibiki pulled Naruto into a hug, which he reciprocated. Others may have been embarrassed by the open display of affection towards another person as a guy; however, Naruto had a very sheltered upbringing with all things taken into consideration.

Smiling slightly, Naruto turned around, waving farewell as he did so, and walked into the school building, following signs to his allocated room.

Although not happy in the slightest that he had to leave his home and everyone in it for several hours a day, Naruto still had a happy look on his face as he began a brand new experience for him. 'I just wish that wind-flower is here with me'.

When the bell rang to signify the start of the school day, the teacher walked into the room, shushing everyone who stared forward. The teacher was a young-ish man, maybe in his early 30's, black straight hair; a smile on his face that Naruto felt uneasy with, and yellow eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. His voice was calm, yet there was an edge veiled just beneath the surface. "Greetings everyone, my name is Koichi Shido; I expect to be referred to as Mr. Shido and I shall be your class tutor for the year. Happy to meet all of you."

Shido nodded in thought, smiling again, "You may all sit where you are already, however, I shall point to you all in turn and I expect you to stand up, speak your full name to the class, and state your likes, dislikes and your dreams for the future. This way we can all get to know each other a little better." Standing up from his desk at the front he waved jovially at the 30 students seated at their own. "My name is Koichi Shido, I like…"

When he was done he pointed at the person sitting at the front left, then each one on the front row, repeating the system until he reached the last person at the very back to the right, who just so happened to be one Naruto Asama.

Everyone up until then had said everything they needed to, 'I like my cat,' or, 'I dislike vegetables,' or 'I wanna be a policeman when I finish school'. Naruto produced a winning smile at the class when began.

"My name is Naruto Asama. I like: my mama, my wind-flower, the rest of my family and ramen. I dislike vegetables and when I have to be away from my family. My dream for the future is to be with my loved ones forever and ever!"

The snickers were quiet to start with, but then evolved into full out laughter. Naruto didn't know what was going on; he had only spoken the truth after all…

He was clingy and highly loving, that was what was discovered by the class. He was obviously very naïve and immature and the children just ate it up, subconsciously relishing that they weren't the victim of schoolyard politics. The hierarchy was beginning to form and Naruto was the bottom rung of the ladder already.

What they didn't know, what no one knew, not even Naruto or his family, was that there was a compulsion for Naruto to express his feelings so verbally. Lost within his past.

"Now now children, we all have our own… preferences," Shido smirked darkly, unseen by all except Naruto.

The rest of the day was almost hell for Naruto; he was constantly hounded by his classmates, boys and girls who were saying things beyond that of simple teasing. It was all Naruto could do to avoid bursting into tears as those from other classes were also told of what he said, and as children of that age are, they jumped on the band wagon in order to conform to the masses.

When Naruto traipsed back through his front door, Miya took one glance of her son's face and could almost immediately see he had a problem. Seconds later, Kazehana ran down the stairs, stark naked, water cascading down her body, remnants from her shower. 'This was precisely the reason why I ignored the bond connection, if this had happened while he was away… Damn you Miya! If you hadn't of blocked me…' Almost as if she knew what she was thinking, Miya turned to her with a guilt-filled look upon her face.

It took a while and one of Miya's sweet tea's to coax the story out of Naruto; the end causing Kazehana to want to rush straight down to the school and tear everyone their a new a-

"Kazehana that won't help things," fortunately Miya's cooler head prevailed.

Kazehana let out a cute sounding whine of want, almost like a puppy trying to get its own way. The act caused Naruto to let out an almost hysterical giggle; his precious people always cheered him up no matter what.

"Hey Miya, Kazehana, everyone, guess what!?" Uzume shouted, running in through the front door. Stopping immediately at seeing Naruto being comforted, as well as the evidence left of the tear tracks caused her to freeze up, "Um, what's up?"

Although Miya didn't like it, and Kazehana had promised to keep it from going any further yet, Naruto's wind-flower placed a soft, tender kiss upon her Ashikabi's lips, pouring through as much love as possible through the bond. Uzume grinned, almost perversely, before speaking her mind, "Heh," she had just been told what had occurred, "Just imagine their jealous faces if you were to show off Kazehana here."

Immediately regretting her words when Miya shot a glare at her, the hanya mask just threatening to appear, Uzume stammered out nonsensical trivialities, blabbering about something or other.

Miya turned back to her son, her face getting red at what she was seeing, and it wasn't with embarrassment. *Ahem* she coughed into her hand, causing Kazehana to jump back, blushing adorably. 'I have to keep my eye out for these two' Miya thought to herself, 'I know it's as innocent as possible but that doesn't mean she should do it!'

That night, his dream began to change. He didn't know why, and neither did she; the aura of one of the figures began to warp, becoming almost closer. The image getting clearer, and for the first time, Naruto remembered part of his dream.

What no one knew, was that Naruto had developed a block of sorts against Sekirei, granting him almost immunity from their powers. No one except Takehito. Naruto's father spent months of hard, gruelling work, with experiment after experiment failing. Until he perfected it, granting the power of nullification to one person only. "It's too powerful an ability to use, but I trust you with this on the promise that you will protect my son," Takehito had told Seo, the one whom he entrusted the power to.

Takehito had been very very curious as to why Naruto could suppress the Sekirei's power, he kept the information to himself however as he refused to let his insane boss find out, but could come to no conclusion. He had recalled that his DNA possessed many similarities with Sekirei, even further than that of most Ashikabi, which led MBI's scientists dubbing him as 'half-Sekirei'.

However, that block temporarily disappeared when Naruto's psyche began to suffer from negative emotions. When Naruto finally let out his bottled emotions, and began weeping into his mother's arms, the temporary gap let something in.

Miles and miles away, a figure woke from a slumber that was so different from any other. Rubbing her small hands at her eyes, the figure slowly sat up. 'Who was that?'

Several months passed, and for Naruto it was almost hell on Earth. He had become the victim of severe bullying at his school, keeping the majority of what occurred from the residents at Izumo. If either his mother or his wind-flower found out half the things that happened, there may be dead bodies by the end of it.

Not too far away from the school building, a figure was hiding in an alleyway. 'There it is, this feeling. Takami said that it was from an Ashikabi and he must be in there.' The Sekirei, because that was who it was, had somehow managed to find her way off of Kamikura Island by stowing away on a cargo plane. Unknown to her, Minaka Hiroto had deliberately let the girl go after Takami told him she was reacting to someone; finding the turn of events highly interesting to say the least, the man had decided to let her attempt to find her destined one.

When Naruto left the school boundary after the final bell had rung, amidst the taunts and snickers following him, he had no clue that he was being followed.

It usually took about half an hour of walking to get to and from school each day; Naruto always had enough energy to spare. About halfway through the return journey, as he was walking past a store's back alley, he heard some rattling and crashing of bins being knocked over, as well as some muffled words. As he was only slightly curious, and the effects of the day were being forcefully being held back in preparation for when he entered his home later. Glancing to the side then back again, he performed an almost comical double take; there was a girl on the floor, looking up into the sky, and at him.

The girl blushed heavily, scrambling up to her feet, "Ah, I wasn't following you I promise!" she almost screamed.

"Wha-?" Naruto said eloquently.

"Uh, I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

Naruto just stared dumbfounded at this girl. She had short, spiky smoky-grey hair and was shorter than him, which was saying something because he was already quite short. She was wearing what appeared to be some sort of kimono that was left open, with a shirt and shorts visible underneath. He would probably have put her at maybe 9 or 10, and her aura seemed familiar to him… "Are you a Sekirei?"

"Yes! Wait, how do you know about Sekirei?" she asked.

"Because I'm already an Ashikabi," he responded as if it was a completely natural.

If the girl were more mature, she could have likened the feelings she was gaining to sexual arousal, however, her form was not quite there yet and so the feeling was only miniscule compared to the actual thing. "Well," she panted; he mind was getting foggy, "I…"

The girl collapsed to the floor, Naruto running to her quickly, just reaching her before her head smacked against the hard concrete. The girl was panting harshly and her face was red. Her eyes looked unfocused but it appeared to him as if she could see his face in particular.

"My Ashikabi," she whispered, and she leaned her face upwards, her lips pressing against his own. The light show could not be seen from Izumo Inn, but Kazehana, who was in the middle of teasing Uzume about something, froze as an emotion she was unfamiliar with flowed through her. If she had concentrated she could have detected that it was love, but no one is capable of feeling the emotion of someone else's, so she couldn't compare it to her own.

When the wings of light disappeared, Naruto kept looking down at the girl, dumbstruck at what had just happened. "Sekirei number 104, Haihane, is yours my Ashikabi."

Walking back home, Haihane hadn't let go of Naruto's hand; a mischievous grin adorned her face. Naruto wasn't as confident. 'I'm so dead.'

It was Uzume who spotted the two of them first, walking through the front door. Her gobsmacked face would have been funny once, but inside Naruto was not in the mood. Sure, he got a feeling equivalent to that of his wind-flower, but he was frightened primarily that she would hate him for this. Not once did he think of his mother being against it.

"Ah Naruto, welcome home." And there she was; Miya focused on the newcomer, sensed what she was and then her anger manifested itself.

Feeling the surge of power from her, Kazehana ran down the stairs and dragged Naruto into her chest, tilted up his head and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. Then she remembered Miya, and saw what the problem was.

When they had moved into dining room, and were seated around the table; the norm for meetings such as these, everyone had calmed down (Miya). His mother especially after seeing that she was an immature Sekirei; Matsu had come down to reveal that Naruto had winged the newcomer detailing that most likely Minaka knew about it, and that was a sure-fire way of redirecting her scorn. 'Besides,' thought Miya, 'She's young and had found her Ashikabi. It isn't as if she is someone who is comparable in age to myself.' Cue glare at Kazehana.

Said woman had been silent up until that point, and had Haihane. "So you have another Sekirei," Kazehana stated, and then smiled, "It's all love isn't it?"

"Eh?" Miya may have known that was coming but the other two didn't. Naruto's response was to sigh in relief and then grin at his wind-flower, who grinned back, leaned over the corner of the table and kissed him gently. Haihane, who had been nervous and even frightened up until now just collapsed into herself in relief.

"As it has been a bit too much excitement, how about we order out today?" the response was unanimous to Miya who went to phone the take away restaurant.

Kazehana turned to the newest member of the flock. "So, who are you then? I'm number 03, Kazehana."

Haihane was shocked, a single number as her Ashikabi's Sekirei. "Haihane. Number 104."

Kazehana smiled, kissed Naruto once more while gently caressing his cheek; looking at Haihane as if to say 'now your turn'. Haihane seemed to gain some more confidence, as she, not as skilful or as smooth as Kazehana, kissed her Ashikabi. Placing her arm around Haihane's shoulder, Kazehana brought her up, and began to lead her out of the room. Haihane looked desperately at Naruto, wanting to be with him more, but Kazehana had more important things to discuss. She didn't care that she wasn't the only Sekirei in Naruto's life; he loved her and she him. She wanted to discuss her favourite topic with the only person who would care, Naruto. She and Haihane had a lot to talk about him.

Naruto was left alone in the dining room, drinking a cup of soothing tea, Miya smiling at him from the doorway and Matsu giggling in the ceiling.

The next morning saw his two Sekirei cuddling him in his sleep.

**And chapter end… Did anyone get the Sekirei correct? I chose her specifically because she is one of the most underdeveloped Sekirei, meaning that she is practically an open book for me to alter.**

**Wow, I'm really pushing chapters out recently; guess I found my muse I suppose. And yes, it is Shido from Highschool of the Dead.**

**Now, about the two fics I put forward last time; I have found out what I will do for them. The Elder Scrolls/Rosario Vampire crossover will not be started until I finish this fic, attempting to put all of my effort into separate stories would be hell so I'm going to leave it until afterwards. **

**The other one, Hellsing/Sekirei crossover will most likely be a one-shot unfortunately. I tried to think of a plot point that didn't involve Alucard getting bored and killing everyone he didn't like and sadly I couldn't find one. It should be good though I hope.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading…**


End file.
